Through Her I See Him
by bringmesomepie
Summary: For a moment he stood there relieved. He did it, he killed Lilith. Then he glanced down at him. Dean, mauled by hellhounds. He laid there covered in his own blood. Lifeless. He stared up to the ceiling. Dean was dead. ( post MPREG, past WINCEST)
1. Chapter 1

Sam stood in the middle of kitchen of where that little girl possessed by Lilith lived. He was immune to Lilith's "ray beam" of burning light which gave him enough time stab Lilith killing her. For a moment he stood there relieved. He did it, he killed Lilith. Then he glanced down at him. Dean, mauled by hellhounds. He laid there covered in his own blood. Lifeless. He stared up to the ceiling. Dean was dead.

He walked over to the lifeless corpse trying with all his might to hold back tears. His lips quivered as he was brought down to his knees. He bites his lip, still trying to hold back tears, but there was no use. Dean was dead.

He picked up Dean's head and sat it in his lap. Dean's eyes were unmoving. "No…No, No, nonononono…No." Sam cried. Tears escaped his eyes. He couldn't hold them back any longer. "Dean." Dean was dead.

He gently laid Dean's head back on the ground. He placed a hand on Dean's bloody torso and there for what felt like forever. At one point he had his face on Dean's chest. Sam didn't even notice Bobby walk into the house.

"Sam? Dean?" Bobby entered the kitchen where he first saw the girl Lilith and Ruby had been wearing. It was seconds later that he saw Sam crying into Dean's bloody chest. It took all of Bobby's strength to get Sam off Dean and Dean in his car. Dean was dead.

Bobby dragged Sam out of the house and to the Impala. "Sam, snap out of it. You have to get back to my place. You can sulk there."

"He's gone." Sam said flopping gracelessly into the driver's seat of the Impala.

"I know, boy. When we get to my place we'll give him the hunter's funeral."

"I can't do that, Bobby. You have to understand I can't do that."

"You have too, son. I know it's hard but it has to be done. It's the only way we know for sure that Dean's soul is at peace."

"I can't do that, Bobby. I just can't. I have to have a body here if I'm gonna want to bring him back."

"You're not going to bring him back, Sam. How would Dean feel if you brought him back the same way he brought you back? I'm not going to let you do that. We're going to head to my place and give Dean the hunter's funeral he knew that he was going have."

"Please, Bobby. We could bury him here in Pontiac."

"What would we tell Faith when she got older? That her Dad died in Illinois so we buried him there, instead of being cremated here where he wanted."

"Faith will never know Dean."

"Come on, Sam, we have to get back. Ellen and Jo are waiting for us."

Sam nodded and started the engine up. And a couple hours later Ellen and Bobby were watching Dean's body turned to ash. Ellen could barely watch it. She ended up wrapping herself around Bobby and cried in the crook of his neck. Sam sat inside with Jo. Sam wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Sam tried to be strong, just like Dean had told him to be for as long as he could remember, but…Dean was dead.

It felt like years just sitting there on the couch with Jo. Bobby and Ellen walked into the house with tear stains down their cheeks. "It's done." Dean was cremated.

Sam looked up at Bobby and rose to his feet. He heard a faint cry. "I'm going to check on Faith." He rushed up the stairs. He walked into the nursery. He walked over to the crib where a squirming, crying, 4 month old infant laid. "Hey there, baby girl. Are you hungry?"

Sam lifted her out of the crib. He checked her diaper. She did need a change. After she was clean she was still a little fussy. "Alright, pumpkin, Daddy pumped us enough breast milk before he left so we could ease you into formula."

The infant gulped down Dean's milk in record time. It made Sam smile a little. "How is Faith?" Jo asked standing in the doorway.

"Fine, normal."

"She doesn't know what is going on with her Dad. How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"How hard are you holding on?"

"I just lost my brother…and my…"

"I know, things will get better."

"I wish he would have just let me die."

Jo's eyes widened. "You don't mean that, Sam."

"Yes, I do. Every word. Dean was already pregnant with my baby before Jake killed me. Faith would still be here."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't. You helped Dean though that whole pregnancy, hormones, carvings, aches, pains, and labor. Dean would have never just let you die, unless he knew he was coming right afterwards."

"I loved him."

"I know you did. We all did. You know how that memory of Dean will carry on?" Jo said gently picking Faith out of Sam's grasp when she was done eating. "Faith. She look exactly like Dean. That's how you will remember him, though her."

"I just want him back."

"We all do. Get some sleep. I've got things undercontrol with Faith."

Sam nodded and dragged himself to his room and flopped on his bed, but he didn't sleep. He quietly cried and soon cried himself to sleep. Dean was dead.

He woke up late that next day. He looked at the clock. '12:30' It was the first night Faith hadn't woken him up. He got up and got dressed. He made a decision in that instant. He heard Jo's voice walking up the steps and the babbling of Faith. Sam walked out of the bedroom.

"Look, Faith, Papa is awake. You want him to put you down for your nap?"

Faith gurpled and did a grabby hand motion towards Sam. Sam lifted her slowly into his arms and half smiled. This was the hard part. Forcing a smile on your face and making yourself look and appear happy to your four month old daughter when on the inside you just want to die and drown in your own emotions, but Sam managed to fake it. "I got her, Jo. Thanks. You go downstairs, I got everything under control."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Alright." Jo nodded as she walked back down the stairs.

Sam walked into the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair. "Hey there, Faith, baby girl. Are you ready for a nap?"

Faith just blinked up at him.

"I didn't think so. I'm going to tell you a little story." Faith just blinked and grabbed Sam's shirt. "I'm not your Daddy. Yes, you are my daughter, but I'm not your Daddy. I just helped. I'm going to do something once you are asleep to make sure that I will not be your father at all. I'll be Uncle Sammy. I can't take the roll of being a father because your Daddy is my brother. I don't want you to feel like an outcast because your father was an incestuous bastard. He wasn't, that was me. When you get older you're going to live with your Uncle Sammy, Auntie Jo, Grandma Ellen and Grandpa Bobby."

Faith's eye were dropping at that point.

"I knew that would get you tired. For all you will know both your Daddy's died when you were just a few months old."

Once Faith was asleep Sam crept out of the nursery setting the baby monitor on the top of the stairs so the other could hear it if Faith woke up.

Somehow he did it. He somehow got out of Bobby's house unnoticed and made it to a random car and hotwire it and drove to the nearest crossroads. Sam gathered all his stuffed and buried it in the center. A attractive woman in a little black dress appeared near Sam.

"Sam Winchester. How am I not surprised you would show up? A day after your brother…lover…died."

"I'm not asking t bring him back. I burned his bones. He can't come back. I wanna talk to the King of the Crossroads. There has to be a leader of all you crossroad demons." Sam snapped.

"Why would he want to talk to you? You did kill Lilith."

"Let me talk to your damn boss." Sam spat out.

"My boss is very busy. He doesn't have time to—" the woman said but was interrupted.

"That's enough. Sam Winchester, your brother is having so much fun in the pit."

Sam turned around and saw a shorter man with a scruffy beard and a tailored suit on. His voice was gruff and British or maybe it was a mix of England and Scotland. Sam couldn't really tell. "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy you asked for." The man showed his read demon eyes. "The names Crowley."

"Well, Crowley, I didn't come here to make a deal. This isn't something that can really be put on a time limit."

"Well, why are you even here then?" Crowley snarled.

"I want you to take all my DNA and genes out of my daughter."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be her Dad. I want to be her Uncle."

"If I take every that make her your daughter, she would be your niece either." The demon said confused.

"That would be the case normally, but the other father is Dean Winchester."

Crowley looked stunned. "You incestuous bastard."

"That's exactly what I don't want my daughter to think of her deceased Dad. Or that her said Uncle is really her father."

"The problem with that Moose is that it takes two to tango."

"Moose?"

"Yes, you are huge like a Moose. You really think I could just pull a name out of a hat of a person who died around the same time Dean did?"

"Can you?"

"Well, sure hundreds of people die each day."

"Will you do it then?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I make deal and in 10 years your contract is up and I get my Hellhounds to collect. The contract is sealed with a kiss and there is no avoiding it."

"How about if I quit hunting… for good, no coming back, no occasional hunt here and there. I mean done, 100% done with hunting?" Sam let Crowley think for a moment before speaking again. "I killed Lilith, and Dean and I are known for begin probably the greatest hunters around. Dean's dead. If I quit hunting for good that mean you have two less hunters to worry about."

"Fine! Fine! I will take you out of your daughter and make you and uncle. The man replacing you is a man named Jimmy Novak. He died around 3:30 last night for and stroke in his sleep. This deal doesn't have a time limit. You will die of old age. This deal does need to be sealed with a—"

Sam slammed his lips into the demons sealing the deal.

"Kiss…" Crowley finished. "Now because no one wants revenge driven Sam Winchester on their ass, I added more to the pot."

"like what?"

"Anyone you and Dean have ever come in contact with will think of you and Dean as nothing more than brothers. Dean the big brother and little Sammy the little brother. Even Bobby, Ellen and Jo will think you of you guys as JUST brothers. Are you happy now?"

"You have no idea. I guess not all demons are bad after all." Sam smirked.

"I just did this because no demon wants a Winchester walking around ready to kill us at any moment. I like being a demon, I'm good at what I do. I'm a sales man, nothing more. I only make deals like this once millennia or so."

Sam smiled. "Thank you."

Crowley nodded his head and vanished. Sam made his way to the car he stole. Once he got back to Bobby's Jo and Ellen were sitting on the porch talking with Faith in Jo's arms.

"Hey, look, Faith. Uncle Sammy's home." Jo smiled.

Sam breathed a sigh a relief when he heard that. It had worked. "Where were you?" Ellen said as Sam scooped Faith in his arms.

"I went on a drive."

"You didn't even bothering on telling anyone?"

"I need some time alone, to think." Sam started to get teary eyed just thinking about Dean.

"Now, now, Sam. It's ok, so get frazzled. I know how you feel. We have all be really distant today. We all need our space and time to grief and heal." Ellen said patting Sam back.

"I'm gonna need more than a day to grief and mourn my brother's death, Ellen." Sam said.

"I know, sugar. Take all the time you need. Just don't let it affect how you take care of Faith. I'm not going to let you mourning affect your health."

"I know, Ellen. Between you, Bobby, and Jo, y'all keep my head screwed on."

"You do the same with us"

Sam smiled and walked into the house. He can only imagine what life will be like with her. Sam's thoughts were still clouded. He probably would never stop thinking about it. He could have stopped it. He could have save him. Now, there was nothing he could do to bring him back. Nothing at all. Dean was dead.

_**A/N: Just wanted to let y'all know that the icon image of this story was actually drawn by yours truly...in my honest opinion it's one of the best pieces i've done, let me know what you think of it. I hope you like this new story. It popped in my head and it was different all the other stories i have already done. Why not something different, right? Enjoy! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Christmas, 6 Years Later

**_Christmas, 6 Years Later…_**

Bobby opened the front door to reveal a bouncing little blonde girl with big, sharp green eyes, and freckles cheeks. "Merry Christmas, Grandpa Bobby!"

"Merry Christmas, squirt!" Bobby smiled as the girl ran into Bobby's awaiting arms.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam said lugging his and Faith's suitcases.

"Good to see you again, Sam. How's Stanford treating you?"

"Fine, I should be graduating this spring."

"That's awesome. Ellen is fixing supper and Jo should be here in a little while her male friend."

"Jo has a boyfriend? Since when?"

"Right after Thanksgiving." Faith ran in to the kitchen giving Bobby and Sam time to talk more serious. "Now how's your love life?"

"Nonexistent. Bobby, I already told you that I'm not looking right now. My life is centered around Faith, School, and doing what Dean would have wanted me to do."

"Come on, Sam. It's been 6 years. Dean, wherever he is, is already extremely proud of you. You're raising his daughter for Christ sake."

"I'm not done with what Dean wanted me to do. He wanted me to become a lawyer. I'm not one yet."

"Well, do like Ellen told you years ago. Don't let it show when you're taking care of Faith."

"I know, Bobby. Believe me, I know. I don't even know when I would have time to even start dating. Between work, school, pick up and dropping off Faith at school, and sleep, I have probably 20 minutes after lunch."

"Well, maybe after you graduate find time to start making your way into the dating pool."

"Uncle Sammy!" Faith darted into the living room and slamming into Sam's legs almost throwing him off balance.

"Whoa, where's the fire." Sam laughed as he lifted the still small 6 year old into his arms.

"When's Auntie Jo gonna get here?"

Sam looked over at Bobby. "She said she would get here in around an hour or so."

"So we have less than an hour wait." Sam announced.

"Uncle Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me the story of when I was born again? Can you tell me stories about Daddy?"

"Sure, monkey." Sam said sitting down on the couch and Faith got off him and propped up against his side. Sam wrapped an arms around her and pulled her in close. "Where do you want me to start off?"

"When Daddy found out he was going have a baby."

Sam smiled. She always loved hearing when Dean found out he was pregnant. Sam did lighten it up a little, because knowing Dean, there was cursing, swearing, and punches. Faith knew that both her fathers were dead. Sam told Faith that her Papa left Dean when they found out about Dean being pregnant. "Alright, let me see. Your Daddy didn't even know you existed until he was about 2 ½ months pregnant. That's what scared him. You see he didn't know he was pregnant with you when something bad happened to me. He put his life in danger to save me. I forced your Daddy to go to the doctors to check him out because his banged up his head pretty good. His head ended up being fine but that where we found out about you."

"And that's where Daddy told Papa, right?" Faith responded.

"You're right. Daddy told Papa the next day. Papa wasn't ready to raise a family so he left and never came back. Your Daddy was the moodiest person I have ever seen when he got to five month pregnant. On Thanksgiving I think he cried twice, yelled four times, was the happiest person alive a couple times, or a mix of the three. Along with your Daddy's mood swings, he also had a bottomless pit of a stomach. Back then it was just me, your Daddy, and Grandpa Bobby. He ate everything on his plate four times and was still hungry. His food cravings were the worse. Hot sauce and pickles, Peanut butter, Jelly and salt & vinegar chip sandwiches, and hot dog with mayonnaise."

"Ewww…That's gross." Faith laughed.

Sam smiled. "That was your Daddy. Things got better and soon you were born. January 17th, 2008. On May 3, 2008 your Daddy was attacked by a big animal. I killed the animal but your Daddy didn't make it. I took you under my wing and here we are. Faith, I just want you to know that your Daddy loved you so much."

"I know, Uncle Sammy. I love him too. I wish I knew him."

"I wish you knew him too. "

"Do I look like Daddy, Uncle Sammy?" Faith looked up at Sam with her sharp green walnut shaped eyes.

"You're the spit image of him."

"Good." There was a knock on the front door. Faith's head shot up. "Can I get it Uncle Sammy?"

"Sure, thing, sweetie." Sam smiled as she jumped down from the couch and darted to the door.

It was Jo. Jo walked into the library with Faith on her hip and a small stack of present on his other arm. "Hey there, Sam."

"Hey, I thought we agreed that we all didn't need presents?" Sam said standing up

"Well, I had to get a little something for everyone. Hey, Faith. What was something you wanted for Christmas?"

"I already got everything I wanted for Christmas, Auntie Jo."

Jo and Sam both looked confused. Faith had been telling Sam for months of stuff she wanted for Christmas. "Honey, you have been telling me stuff you wanted for Christmas for months. I barely got you anything."

Sam used the word barely loosely. He got her some clothes she liked, new shoes, some accessories for her American girl doll, and a few stuffed animals. He only had one more thing he wanted to give her.

"Yeah, but I got everything I wanted."

"What all did you want?" Jo asked.

"To spend time with my family." Faith replied.

"That's sweetie, darlin'. What else did you want?" Jo remarked.

"To hear stories about my Daddy."

Jo smiled. "We all love to hear stories about your Daddy. You don't have to hear stories about your Daddy on holidays. If you just ask we will surely love to tell you some, because believe me when I say that Uncle Sammy has some god stories about him."

"Do we have pictures have any pictures of Daddy?" Faith asked.

Sam smiled. Bobby walked around the corner. "Hey Bobby do you still have those pictures of Dean when he was pregnant with Faith?"

"Why would I throw those out?" Bobby asked.

"Just wondering if you had them?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, they are in the attic."

"Faith go with Grandpa Bobby and help him." Faith ran off with Bobby.

"So what has gotten into Faith?"

"I could ask the same thing. Two weeks ago she was die hard Christmas present but then something changed a few days ago. She is obsessed with learning about Dean."

"Maybe someone said something at school that changed her mind on the subject."

Faith and Bobby came down with three boxes of pictures. Ellen joined in as they all looked through them.

"Wow, look here." Ellen said. "I remember when this picture was taken." Sam looked over at Ellen. She had moved to picture down so Faith could see. "Faith, this picture was taken a day before you were born. Your Daddy was feeling miserable. His back aches, his belly was sore, his ankles were swollen, and you loved pressing down on his hips."

"What is he doing?"

"Seems to me like he is trying to sleep on the couch." Ellen laughed.

"No, no, no, Mom. You're close but no marbles. I remember that day precisely. Dean had gone into labor. He is waiting on the couch during a lull in the contractions while Sam and Bobby were packing the bags for the hospital."

Once they finished looking through the pictures they all ate supper and then opened the few presents that were there. Once everyone got their presents opened and throught they were done Sam popped the remarked that he had one more present to give. "Wait, everyone, I have one more present."

Everyone looked at Sam. "What is it, Uncle Sam?"

Sam smiled and grabbed the neck from around his neck and slid it off his head and handed it to Faith. "I want you to have this."

"What is it?"

"It's an amulet. I gave it to your Daddy a long time ago. Now I want you to have it."

"Thank you, Uncle Sammy. I'm never gonna take it off."

She never did take that Amulet off.


	3. Chapter 3 - 9 Years Later

**_9 Years Later…_**

"Uncle Sam! I'm home!" Faith yelled through the house when she got back from school."

"Good, how was it?" Sam smiled as he walked out of the kitchen.

"It's school, Uncle Sammy. Boring, as usual."

"Well, you need it in life."

"Since we're on the topic of life, I have one. Can I go out with Chris, tonight?"

Sam thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you promised you would babysit Jakob tonight."

"But It's Chris and mine six month anniversary." She tried to beg.

"I know, but you made a promise to me."

"Where are you even going tonight?"

"I have an important meeting at the firm. Which could decide if Uncle Sammy gets a raise." Sam smiled. Faith tried not to look in Sam's eyes. "I really need a sitter and you know Jakob better than anyone in the neighborhood combined."

Faith pouted. "Why can't you take Jakob with you?"

"Really, Faith? Take a 2 year old to a law firm meeting where he will be sitting in a chair for three hours doing nothing."

"Fine…Can Chris come over here?"

"Faith, you know the rules."

"Come on, Uncle Sam. Why can't you have faith in me? We're not going to do anything."

"How should I know that?"

"Have faith in Faith, Uncle Sam."

"I just don't want you to end up like me or your Dad."

"I know, Uncle Sammy. We have had this argument before. I know I wasn't planned. I know that Jakob was an accident."

"I know we have a weird family. I really have to go. Can you please babysit, Jakob?"

"Can you please let Chris come over?"

"If a say yes will you promise me you will act appropriately like I'm still in the room?"

"Yes, Uncle.

Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I fixed him and you some supper. You just have to microwave it. He is watching TV in the playroom right now."

"Have fun at the meeting."

Sam smiled as he closed the door and half an hour later Faith's boyfriends came over. Faith fixed her little cousin Jakob dinner and soon it was his bedtime.

Faith and Chris were on the couch watching some random movie. Faith had nodded off. She had this very vivid dream, and not just a not…a nightmare

**_~~Description of the dream (Faith POV/her thoughts)~~ _**

_'There was this long dark hallway. I swear you couldn't see the end of it. There were bloodcurdling screams and blood splatter on the walls. Along the walls were cages, inside the cages were people, broken people. "Where the Hell am I?" I thought. I kept walking not knowing where it would lead me. There was evil laughter, and the sound of knives hitting bone. _

_She finally found the end of the hallway. It was nothing but a door. She opened it and it lead to stairs. Normally she would have ran for the hills but something was taking her down the steps. She was freaking out. "I'm gonna die." I thought. _

_He knew there was at least two men in the room the stairs lead to. He could hear the manic laughter of one and the bloodcurdling scream from the other. _

_Faith walked to the bottom of the steps and peered into the room. The man who was screaming was covered in blood. He was missing a piece of skin across his jaw. He guts were hanging out. The man's wrist and ankles were restrained. He had gashes that were down to the bone all over his body. The man's mouth hung open and he drooled blood. _

_The second man was covered in the victims' blood. The smile on his face was unrealistic. He was cleaning his blades and looked over to the man._

_"Alright, it's the end of the day, I'm putting down my blade. What will it be? I will put down my blade and get you off the rack if you pick up my blade and put people on the rack."_

_"How about you take that and shove it up your ass." The man spat out._

_"Come on, don't be like that. How long have we been at this game?"_

_"One thousand nine hundred twenty years."_

_"You wanna know how long that is on Earth?" The man rolled his eyes. "About 15 – 16 years." _

_Faith watched as the man's eyes widened. "Shut up!"_

_"What was that? Did I find your soft spot again? You don't like me talking about your daughter?"_

_"I said shut up!"_

_"What was her name? The name escapes me. Maybe it's because it's a name that I find disgusting. Hope? No that can't be it…oh, I know. Her name is Faith."_

_"SHUT UP!" The man managed to yell. _

_"Now, now, there's no need to yell. Now, yes or no, are you ready to come off that rack, Dean?"_

_Faith was stunned. This man that was being torture was her Dad. She was too shocked to notice that evil torturer had walked over to her. "Now, now, who do we have here?"_

_Faith's eye were wider than ever. "What are you going to do to me?"_

_"Nothing my darling. You are a precious little thing." The man grabbed Faith and walked her in front of the Dean. "Dean, pick your poison. You off the rack or her on."_

_Dean stared at Faith. "I'm sorry, baby girl." Dean looked back over to the man. "I said no, Alastair, and I mean no." _

_"Faith…Faith…" Dean said.'_

"Faith." Faith's eyes shot open.

"What? What? I'm awake."

"Are you ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"It was a dream…none of it was real." Faith blinked then looked at Chris.

"I'm sorry you had a nightmare, baby."

"It's fine. Thanks for waking me up." She smiled.

"Come on, let's do something other than sit on our asses and watch TV." Chris stood up.

"Hey babe." Chris turned around to face Faith.

"Yeah?"

"I know what we could do."

"What?"

"Something just isn't sitting right with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just follow me." Faith jumped up from the couch and walked to the stairs with Chris shortly behind him.

Faith walked up the stairs and into Sam's room. "Faith, your uncle told us we can't go into his room."

"Yeah, well, Uncle Sam is just a paranoid fatherly figure who thinks I'm going to end up like him and my Dad."

"Well, your Uncle could kill me if he find us in here."

"No he won't. Quit being a baby." Faith said opening Sam's closet and pulling out four boxes.

"What are these?" Chris asked lifting the lid of one of the boxes.

"Their pictures of my Dad. Some from when he and my uncle were younger. Some are when my Dad was pregnant with me and others are pictures of me, him, my uncle, my aunt, and grandparents from right after I was born up to right before my Dad died. After that Uncle Sam started putting all my baby pictures he took in different boxes in a different room, now along with Jakobs baby pictures."

"So why are we looking at them?" Chris asked pulling out a picture.

"Something just hit me about what my Uncle told me about my Dad." Faith looked up at Chris who was staring intensely at one picture. "What are you looking at?"

"It's a picture of your Dad and your Aunt."

"Yeah, Uncle Sam told me that my Aunt and my Dad were really close."

"Well, if their brother and sister then they are already kinda close."

"Oh, no, My Aunt Jo isn't my Uncle and Dad's sister. Just a close friend of the family, good enough to be an aunt. The same thing with my grandpa and grandma."

"Who all do you know that is an actual relative of yours?"

"My uncle."

"Oh…." Chris just kept looking at the picture. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, really. I never told you about that."

"Does anybody ever tell you that you look exactly like your Dad?" Chris half smiled.

"Yeah, my grandparents, aunt and uncle tell me…and people who see a picture of my Dad." Faith smiled. "Ah-ha!"

"What?" Chris looked surprised.

"This is what I wanted to look at." Faith said sitting on the bed where Chris was sitting. "You see my Uncle gave me this letter, my Dad wrote to me the day before he died, a few months ago. In the letter it says he knows he was going to die and I will never get to see him."

"What are you trying to say?"

"My Uncle told me that my Dad died from a animal attack. He would have never known that he was going to die."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think my Uncle lied to me."

"Why would your Uncle lie to you?"

"Too keep a big secret from me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Faith? I'm home." Sam said through the house not loudly because he knew Jakob was asleep. It was late so he wouldn't be surprised if Chris had already gone home and Faith was asleep or Chris was here and they were sitting on the couch. He walked into the living room to find it empty.

He walked upstairs and into Jakob's room. He wasn't in there which worried him. He walked into Faith's room to find an interesting scene. Faith was curled up on top of her bed and covers with Jakob cuddled against her. On the floor propped against the bed was Chris. He was sleeping and snoring lightly.

Sam smiled then walked over to Chris and crouched down. He tapped him on the shoulder lightly. "Chris?" His eyes fluttered open and seconds later they connected with Sam's. "Chris, it's time for you to head on home. I'll drove you there."

Sam helped Chris to his feet and they walked down stairs. "I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester. IT's just Faith feel asleep on the couch and had a pretty bad nightmare. It freaked her out. I made her lay down on her bed and calm down. I tried to comfort her and then Jakob came running in saying that he was scared. Faith let him sleeping with her. Soon we all must have drifted off."

"That's fine."

"But this is the weird part. When Faith woke up from having that nightmare she was acting really strange. She said she had a dream about her Dad."

"How is that weird?"

"No, that's not the weird part. She said she had a dream that her dad was being tortured…in Hell, by this guy named Alastair. Then she said she realized something and ran up to your room and started looking through pictures and old stuff."

"Like what?"

"She was talking about how you gave her a letter her Dad wrote to her before he died. She said that in the letter her Dad knew he was going to die and she would never know him, but you said he died in an animal attack."

Sam was stunned. He didn't know what to say. Faith was more clever than he thought. What Sam couldn't stop thinking about was why she was having nightmares about Dean in Hell. Dean has been in Hell for 15 almost 16 years.

"Can I ask, Mr. Winchester? Did you lie to Faith about her father's death?"

"You wouldn't understand, Chris. Sometimes the truth hurts worse than the lie."

"What happened to her Dad? Did you kill him?"

"Oh, I wish it was that easy."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me, Mr. Winchester."

"You would freak out and think I'm insane."

"TELL ME."

Sam sighed and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Chris followed him. "Seat down, Chris. You're not going to believe me when I tell you this."

"It can't be that bad, Mr. Winchester."

"That's where you will be wrong?"

"What happened?"

Sam closed his eye and took a deep breath. "Don't get freak out until I tell you the whole story."

"I'll try."

"Ghosts, werewolves, vampires, changlings, djinns, shapeshifters, skinwalkers, anything supernatural, except bigfoot, are real. Demons are real. Faith's father and I used to hunt those supernatural creatures. Our father taught us how to hunt when we were little. On the day I turned 6 months old a demon came into the house and burned my mother alive in my own nursery. My father searched for the thing that killed my mom for 22 years before finally knew what he was doing. Faith's father, my father and I were in a wreck after almost being able to kill that demon, Azazeal, but it was up to me whether to kill my father and the demon or let them both live. Let's just say the demon got away. The three of us were in a wreck. Another demon possessed a truck driver and slammed into us at full force. I was ok, my Dad was pretty banged up but still ok. It was Faith's father that had some massive injuries. He would have died if my father hadn't made a deal with Azazeal. My father gave up his life for my brother. Well, a year later my brother and I found the demon again. He was trying to open a Devils gate. Before he got there he captured me because I was chosen. There were a couple other peple who ended up getting killed except for one guy named Jake. Jake stabbed me in the back. I was dead. I was killed as my brother ran towards me. Days passed and I was laying on a mattress dead. My brother made a deal like my Dad did. He offered up his own soul to bring me. He was given one year to live. He found out he was pregnant with Faith a month later. Faith's other father left and never came back. 9 months passed and my brother gave birth to Faith and four months later we hunted down the demon who own Dean's soul. He died on a strangers kitchen floor. He was mauled by hellhounds."

Chris stared at Sam. He barely even blinked. Sam was worried that Chris was going to leave Faith. He actually really liked Chris he was nice, caring, and kind to Faith. Chris opened his mouth but then shut it once again.

"That's everything. Now, Faith's Dad is in Hell where he will be tortured."

Chris opened his mouth again and this time words came out. "So…everything my parents have been telling me since I was a kid that weren't real…actually are real?"

"Yes."

"And you hunted them?"

"Yes."

"Are we in danger?"

"No, we are perfectly fine."

"Faith doesn't know about that stuff?"

"I don't want her to know."

"So you have been lying to her…for 15 years?"

"Sometimes a lie hurts less than the truth."

"But you are going to have to tell her eventually."

"I'm just playing it by ear, for right now. It's our little secret."

"Little?" Sam glared at Chris. "I won't tell her, sir. I promise."

"Good, now you have to get home."


	5. Chapter 5 - Epilogue

"Sammy!" Sam turned in his sleep. "Somebody help me! SAM!" Sam turned again. "SAM-m-m!" Sam shot up into sitting position on his bed. The room was empty. He could have sworn he heard Dean screaming his name.

He wiped his head down his face and realized he was sweating. For the past three years since Sam had told Chris about his old life he had been having this dreams about nothing but Dean's voice screaming for him. They have only gotten louder.

Sam fell asleep. Dean's voice was eye piecing loud. He thought that if he was awake his ears would have been bleeding. He felt someone shaking he so he tried to open his eye but they were snapped shut. "Sammy! HELP ME!"

Sam flickered open his eyes. He was disoriented. "Uncle Sammy?"

Sam sat up to realize the he wasn't in his room anymore, Hell, he wasn't in his house anymore. "Where am I?"

"Grandpa Bobby's."

"Why are we here?"

"You've been asleep for four days. "

Sam looked confused. "Why are we here? You have school. Jakob has school."

"I called school staying that my uncle was sick."

"Do you know why I was out for so long?"

"I have no idea but we do have something weird." Bobby said entering the room. "Faith, could you go check on Jakob?"

Faith nodded and walked upstairs. "What's going on, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Does the name Castiel ring a bell?"

"No." Sam remarked. "Why?"

"You kept saying his name. So I looked the name up." Bobby paused and sat down on the couch Sam was now sitting on .

"So what do you come up with?"

"It's an archangel. The archangel Castiel or Cassiel is the Angel of Saturday or the Angel of Temperance."

"Well, I have no clue why you would be talking about an gel in your sleep."

"I'm going to go on a walk." Sam stood up and walked out of the house. He walked over to where Bobby and Ellen cremated Dean. He sat down on the ground. He propped himself against the Impala. She hadn't been driven in 18 years. Bobby kept her clean but no one could get up to drive her. Only Dean was allowed to do that.

Sam smiled and stared at the spot in the ground that didn't have any grass. The burn ashes of Dean in the ground. "Hey, Dean. I know what you are thinking. 18 years too late. I'm sorry. I just never got up the courage to visit your grave. Faith is amazing. I wish you could meet her. Actually she looks exactly like you. Dirty blonde hair, sharp green eyes, protective, kind, loyal, sarcastic, loving, everything good in you was put into her. The second I lay eyes on her I think of you. Through her I see you." Sam smiled but his lips quivered as he tried to cover up his tears.

"I know what you are thinking. 'What are you thinking, Sammy. No tears, be a man.' I can't help it. I miss you, man. I have to ask you something important. Was it you who lead Faith to Bobby's house to lead me here? Was it you who was making me say Castiel? Give me a sign, anything."

Sam closed his eyes and rested his head against the Impala. He forgot how long he was out there. All he noticed was that at one point everything went silent.

"Get up." Sam heard.

Sam opened his eyes and everything was frozen but him and a man in a tan trenchcoat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Why are you here?"

"I was supposed to pulled Dean Winchester, the righteous man, out of perdition, but you killed her. "

"So you aren't going to bring Dean back?"

"It is not my job anymore."

"Please, he wasn't supposed to die."

"He was supposed to die, you just weren't supposed to kill Lilith, yet."

"Please, do anything, just bring me brother back. Take us back to the when he first fell in love with me. I'll make sure it never happened. I'd kill Jake before he kills me. Please, do anything. "

"It's time for you to wake up." Castiel said as he placed a hand on Sam's forehead and he was at the day Sam had to choose between killing the demon and his Dad or letting the demon go and letting his dad live.

Dean was standing, staring at Dad. Dad was totally confused. "Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?"

"You'd be furious."

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one." Next thing Sam knew Dean cocked the gun and pointed it at Dad. "You're not my Dad."

"Dean, it's me."

"I know my Dad better than anyone, and you ain't him."

"What the Hell has gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Stay back."

Sam rushed over to Dean and Dad. "Dean? What the Hell is going on?"

"Your brother's lost his mind." Dad said.

"He's not Dad." Dean interrupted.

"What?" Sam said confused.

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Don't listen to him, Sammy."

"Dean, how do you know?"

"H-He's different."

"We don't have time for this." Dad exclaimed. "Sam, if you wanna kill this demon, you're gonna have to trust me. Sam?"

"No. No." Sam walked over to Dean's side and stared at John.

"Fine. You're both so sure. Go ahead. Kill me." John looked down at the ground. Sam could tell that Dean was conflicted.

Sam knew what was going to happen. This time Sam quickly grabbed the colt and shot John straight in the forehead. This electricity went through his body. There was definitely a demon in there. By the light and the time it took to kill him it was a big one, the yellow eyed demon. John fell to the ground dead.

Dean stared at Sam. "You killed the demon." Dean remarked.

"Yeah." Sam smiled.

"You killed Dean." Dean's face turned serious.

"Dean, the demon was inside Dad. I took my chance while we had one. You have to understand it was for the better."

"We still had one bullet left. You shot our Dad and now the last words to us will be. "Kill me." Yeah we killed the demon, but our Dad is dead."

Dean walked out of the house and drove off leaving Sam to cleaned up and burn his father's body. Dean never came back.

From what Sam had heard from other hunters that Dean had gone off the reserve. Around the time Dean's deal was supposed to be up Sam was in Illinois in a motel when there was a knock on the door.

He opened it and there stood Dean. He had a smile on his face and a baby carrier on his arm. "Hiya Sammy."

"Dean?"

"I knew I'd find you here."

"Wait, how?"

"I was in Hell, you don't forget down there. All the words I said came out so fluidly. Up until you change history. I went around the country to all the old hunts we went on and redid them without you and then found Jimmy Novak and then little Faith was born."

"How could you remember?"

"That angel, Castiel, changed Earth not Hell. He just planted me in that day." Dean smiled as Sam pulled Faith out of the carrier. "That's your 4 month old niece, Faith."

"So you have no deal or contract."

"Never had to get one because you never died."

Sam stared down at the tiny infant and smiled. " She looks like you."

Dean smiled.

"Through her I see you."


End file.
